The Crooked Man
by snowy.mirai
Summary: This is a horror story about the terrifying crooked man. Read for more info.


**Admin: AH! I am so sorry for not posting in a while!  
**

 **I apologize greatly**

 **Lots of things going on so i can't really post**

 **I will try and post more**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **I do NOT own the characters**

 **I WILL TRY TO POST MORE**

 _ **WARNING, HORROR STORY**_

 _ **LEAVE REVIEWS**_

"There once was a crooked man. Who walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence, upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house."

I gasped for air as I awoke in a place unknown to me. I coughed loudly and sat up, "Where…am I.?" I took a glace around. I was in the woods. Nothing but long skinny trees for miles. The ground I sat on was cold and wet. Must be snow. A question swims through my mind. Where am I? Why am I here?

My head aches of pain violently. Did I fall? I stood up and dusted the snow off my clothes. My name…is David Hoover. I am 31 years old. Yes, I know. Quite old. I have dirty blonde hair and I'm am wearing blue navy jeans with a dark green shirt with black jacket. I look towards a small cabin. Maybe someone can help me. I started walking towards the house carefully as I step on twigs, crunching them vigorously below my quaking feet. Nothing but silence echo through the woods.

It set off an uneasy feeling like someone was watching close by you. As I walked towards the cabin, I started feeling sick. My stomach was turning into endless knots. The feeling of throwing up took over. This cabin does not want me to enter. Something or rather, someone doesn't welcome me. I finally reached the cabin.

It felt like years past when I did. I stretched out my hand, slowly knocking, "Hello?" I called out. No answer. Just the terrible curse of silence. I put my hand on the freezing door knob and quietly twisted it. Opened. The door opened. I took a deep breath, then marched inside like a toy soldier awaiting battle.

I searched the house. Nothing but locked doors. The cabin smelled of putrid things that no human should ever smell. How foul the mess was. There were broken picture frames, shattered glass and burned photos. The owner of this disgusting place you call a cabin, must have been long gone. There were cracks on the walls and the wallpaper was peeling off leaving a moldy green glow. Gross… "Why is no one here…." Before I can continue, headaches ran through me, "W-Wha…?" I passed out.

"But the crooked man was sad, and once he had though, why he should be crooked when others are not?"

I coughed violently awaking from my small "nap". VOICES! What was that.. A nursery rhythm?! W-Whatever.. That's probably the last time I'll ever hear it. I stood up. I was trembling. Why am I scared?! I pant. This house… It would be best if I left.. I turn around and was greeted by a blank wall with a children's drawing of a door. It looked old.. "Where is the door?!" My hands travel along the wall. I needed a hole. A…a handle! Something!...silence…. The silence of the house… was rudely interrupted with the sound of crying. A mans crying. "Huh…?"

I..was afraid. I wouldn't mind if was gonna be trapped here forever. I wouldn't mind if I was gonna die here. But, I refuse to be shaking in fear like a helpless mouse if I die here. I took a deep breath. Trying to let it all in. I turn around. "What..? Was that door open before?" I was welcomed by a open door. It was pitch black inside. Wasn't that door locked?

Strange. But, I am not surprised. Voices, man crying, door disappearing. I guess I'm ready for anything. By the looks of it, it seems like it's the basement door. "Do you want me to enter?" I asked out. I sighed, "Alright cabin.. I'll play your little "game" ". I proceeded to enter.

"It's dark.." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter. You must be wondering how I have this. Well, it is simply because I am a smoker. I light my lighter and adventured deep in the pitch black mocking basement.

As I walked carelessly around the darkness that every child fears, I heard the same faint crying sound. At first it was soft, but it drew closer leaning me like I am a dog falling for a stupid rubber steak. The sound increased. The sound of the cry.. It grew very sinister rather quickly. When I reached the end of the basement, I saw a creature crouching in the corner.

"Hello?" I called out. "A-Are you hurt?" Before I can walk towards the creature, he arose. Coming from him, I heard a low growl. Something a dog will make mixed with a mans growl. I stepped back, "W-Wh-" He…turned towards me. All the color in my face fell and left a pale color behind. The creature…covered in blood.. his neck all crooked..gave me a sinister smile as he gave out more of his trembling growl that would make the Boogy Man run. The creatures neck was crooked and limp, his clothes were just like mine expect, blood scatter carelessly on them. His smile was the worst part.. It was a grin with his teeth yellow with bits of red. His eyes looked endless with black.

Pathetic…I couldn't even scream.. I quickly turned around and sprinted towards the broken, dirt stained basement door. As I was running up the steps, I felt a disgusting, wet, soggy, tight grip on my ankle, "L-Let go!" I tried to shake it off violently. After seconds of pointless trying, it let go, and I quickly raced up the steps and turned around and-…. Nothing. The creature was gone.

I sat on the steps covering my pale face with my sweaty hands. "W-Wha.. What was that thing?! It was just here and now it's gone!" I tried not to cry but I felt the hot wet tears run down my cold white cheeks endlessly. "I'm not crazy.. I SAW that creature!" I gripped my fist and stood up. "I'm…getting out of here!" I walked silently but quickly to the front door and place my sweat hand and on the door knob and tried to open it, "Huh?" I tried again. "Locked?!"

I started panting quickly, "Calm down David. You-" "Theeeerrrre once was a croooooked man." I blinked. A kid? Did I just hear a kid? "Whooo walked a crooooked mile." I started walking towards the voice slowly which was coming from the kitchen. Who would leave there kid here?! "He-" What? The voice stopped.. I walked slowly into the room where I heard the singing and saw a little boy. He looked like he was 7. He wore a white shirt with blue shorts. His hair was fluffy and topped with a blue baseball cap. "Little boy." I called out to him. He looked at me. "M-Mama said not to talk to strangers.." I smiled and walked towards him and kneeled down before him. "Well then, my name is David, I am 31 years old, and I like baseball." I saw his face light up.

"Whoa! I like baseball too! Mama bought me a glove so I can practice!" "Whoa, I am like, super jealous. Say kid, what's your name?" "Fluffy!" "Fluffy?" "Yeah! My mom said my hair is fluffy like a towel so Fluffy!" "Alright Fluffy, why don't we go see ?" "No! Mama said to wait for her here!" What kind of parent would tell there kid that.. I sighed, "Alright Fluffy, we will wait for Mama."

I hold Fluffy's hand and walked around the abandon cabin looking for a way out. As I was going to the bedroom to search for an open window, Fluffy stopped following. " …" He said in a trembling voice at the point of tears. I walk towards him, "Fluffy, what's wrong?" " .. Behind you!" I blinked and turned around. There..stood the monster from the basement.. He let out the same growl from before. "N-No.. Stay away!" Screamed Fluffy as he ran off with the monster chasing him close by. "Fluffy no!" I yelled trying to go after him. But then.. Everything disappeared and went white.

I am currently in an Asylum. I am not crazy! What I experience was real! Or… was it..?" My mind went black.

"Now the story is not over yet, there is something yet untold. There once was a crooked man. Who had a crooked smile. And if you lived his life, he'll send you through a trile. He lives for your torment, makes it full of strife, and he won't be content until you take your own life."


End file.
